Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship
:bump :Sunset Shimmer and Wallflower Blush: Oof! :flapping :Wallflower Blush: Excuse me. :Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry. I didn't see you come in. :Wallflower Blush: I've been here for a while. :Sunset Shimmer: I didn't realize. :Wallflower Blush: I've been trying to get your attention for, like, half the song. :Applejack: softly Ain't she a quiet one? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. And we know some pretty shy people. Am I right? :Fluttershy: We do? Who? :Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. President of the Yearbook Committee and editor-in-chief. Do you want to join? We could always use extra help. :Wallflower Blush: I'm Wallflower Blush. :Sunset Shimmer: Nice to meet you. :Wallflower Blush: I've been on the Yearbook Committee all year. :Sunset Shimmer: Oh! Um... :Wallflower Blush: We met in ninth-grade English. :Sunset Shimmer: And... I was... saying it was nice to meet you then. You didn't let me finish. :Wallflower Blush: Anyway, I counted up all the votes for the yearbook Superlatives. :Equestria Girls: clamoring :Sunset Shimmer: reading "Most Likely to Succeed", "Best Smile", "Class Clown." gasp Ooh! We won "Best Friends"! Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, and me! :Pinkie Pie: I always knew I liked you all, but now it's official! In yearbook form! The people have spoken! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, good for Micro Chips. "Most Likely to Invent Cold Fusion". Not a reason to be jealous. Pfft! I'm not! laughs :Fluttershy: Don't worry, Twilight. We know you're a genius. :Rainbow Dash: Besides, it's just the yearbook. :Equestria Girls: gasp :Sunset Shimmer: Just the yearbook?! :Applejack: groans Now ya gone and done it! :Sunset Shimmer: The student body has entrusted me with the responsibility of gathering their memories into the pages of this book. In thirty years, we might not remember everything, but we will remember what's in the yearbook. :Rainbow Dash: Well, I'm entrusting you not to put us next to "Best Muscles". Every time you close the book, it'll be like we're kissing Bulk Biceps! :Rarity: Oh. Uh, why don't we take our picture at the beach on Saturday? Everyone's bound to look adorable. :Pinkie Pie: Beach day! I'll make my world-famous fun-in-the-sun cupcakes. to Fluttershy The secret ingredient is edible sunscreen! It's SPF fun-hundred! :Fluttershy: Yech. :opens :Trixie Lulamoon: The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to speak to the yearbook editor immediately! :Sunset Shimmer: Unfortunately for me, that's me. What do you want, Trixie? :Trixie Lulamoon: Ha! Just as I suspected! I was not voted "Greatest and Most Powerfullest"! Explain yourself! :Sunset Shimmer: How should I put this? You didn't win "Greatest and Most Powerful" because it wasn't one of the Superlatives. :Trixie Lulamoon: Hmm. Neither was "Biggest Meanie", but that didn't stop you from winning it our freshman year. :Applejack: That was different. The whole school voted for her. :Pinkie Pie: She was soooooooo mean. :Twilight Sparkle: Of course, we all know you've earned the right not to be remembered that way. :Sunset Shimmer: Thanks. Trixie We're not having a "Greatest and Powerfullest" Superlative. Sorry. :Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, you're the one who'll be sorry, Sunset Shimmer! When you least expect it, I'll have my revenge, and then I'll disappear! Like this! Behold! The Magician's Exit! :poof! :Equestria Girls: cough :handle jiggling :Sunset Shimmer: Allow me. We were actually on our way out. :unlocks :Trixie Lulamoon: Hmph! :Equestria Girls: laughing :Wallflower Blush: I'll just finish up... :Sunset Shimmer: Ooh. Forgot to turn off the lights. :Wallflower Blush: ...in the dark. :Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Dear Princess Twilight, I thought you'd be happy to hear that the girls and I were voted "Best Friends" in the yearbook today. After all, if you hadn't forgiven me, I'd still be the arrogant student I was when I left Equestria. You gave me the second chance I didn't deserve, and I'll never forget it. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer. :noises :chattering :click :beeping :Twilight Sparkle: Group picture, practice run #36-A, attempt seven — success! Oh, no! grunting Your eyes do not deceive you. I finally invented a selfie-sensing camera. It hovers into position whenever it detects a selfie opportunity. grunts :Applejack: I prefer to take selfies myself... ie. :Rarity: Which beach blanket should we use for the photograph? :Rainbow Dash: You mean the white one? Or the white one? :Rarity: gasps This is toasted oat and linen lamb's wool. Eggshell, warm frost, pale nimbus, and... Well, that one is white, I suppose. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. That's the one I was talking about. :blowing, waves rushing in :Spike: Don't worry, Rarity! I got it! :Pinkie Pie: No, I got it! I got it! :Spike: Nuh-uh! I got it! I got it! :Pinkie Pie and Spike: yell I don't got it. :breathing :Pinkie Pie: gasps Ocean monster! Ocean monster! :Spike: yells :Fluttershy: Quincy the sea turtle says the tide's coming in. We should take the picture soon or risk having damp ankles. Oh, he's so thoughtful. :Rarity: Ick. :beeping :Rarity: Mwah. :Sunset Shimmer: Oh. Twilight, you got the Selfie Sensor working? :and beeping :Sunset Shimmer: O... kay. So, who's ready to take a "Best Friends" picture? :beat :Sunset Shimmer: Uh-oh. What did I do? :beat :Sunset Shimmer: Should we do it now, or... did you wanna swim first? How's the water? :Applejack: Sunset Shimmer? Askin' to be in our "Best Friends" picture? Heh. Now I've heard it all. :Sunset Shimmer: Am I missing the joke here? :Rarity: The only joke is whatever this is you're playing on us, acting all nice like you're our friend. :Fluttershy: And it's not funny! :Rainbow Dash: Because you aren't nice. :Applejack: And we ain't friends. :Sunset Shimmer: Wait. What?! :Applejack: You got applesauce in your ears? I said, we ain't fr— Whoa! :Sunset Shimmer: You sure can. :Pinkie Pie: squee :Sci-Twi: I'm so sorry. :Shimmer ::My friends are here to bring me 'round... :Sunset Shimmer: gasps It's like I've been... erased! :Sunset Shimmer: This has to be a bad dream. Wake up, Sunset. Wake up! :poink! :Sunset Shimmer: Ow! :Pinkie Pie: Nope. You're awake. Ow! giggles Me, too! giggles :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash What about you? :zooming :screeching :Sunset Shimmer: No! Rainbow Dash, you saved me in that race! :Rainbow Dash: What are you talking about? :Sunset Shimmer: I can see your memories, and I'm not in them! :Applejack: And exactly how is it you can see our memories, if you don't mind me askin'? :Sunset Shimmer: With this! :Rarity: Oh, pfft! It's obviously a cheap knockoff of ours. :Sunset Shimmer: We got them together. You were there, remember? :Fluttershy: Why is she still talking to us? :Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie Pie, what about when I came to your sleepover before the Battle of the Bands? :Pinkie Pie: Ha! The closest you've ever come to a party of mine is freshman year, when you pretended to be Applejack and texted me, "Your party is lamer than a hungry duck in snow boots." :Applejack: Like I'd ever say that. :Pinkie Pie: It really hurt my feelings. :Fluttershy: And it wasn't very nice to the ducks, either. :Sunset Shimmer: That was a long time ago. Twilight, you remember me, right? We've been through so much together. Please... :Twilight Sparkle: I only met you once, when you yelled at me at the Games. :Sunset Shimmer: Doesn't anyone remember that I've changed?! :beat :Sunset Shimmer: Maybe not any''one''. I'll be right back! :Rarity: Don't hurry back, darling! :Sunset Shimmer: sighs Dear Princess Twilight, this is gonna sound crazy, but... are we friends? Am I... nice? Please answer... :shimmering :Princess Twilight Sparkle: voiceover Of course we're friends! :Sunset Shimmer: sighs :Princess Twilight Sparkle: voiceover Are you okay? What's going on? :Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Kinda hard to explain. Might be easier in person. Well, not "person", so to speak... :warbling :zapping :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Sunset? :Sunset Shimmer: Aah! Oops! laughs I was trying to hug you. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: So, what's been happening? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: This is bad, Sunset. It's way beyond anything I've ever heard of. Although... :Sunset Shimmer: What? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: I just had an idea. But you might not like it. :Sunset Shimmer: I'll do anything to get my friends back, Twilight. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: There is one pony who might be able to help, but I don't know if you two want to see each other. :Sunset Shimmer: Who? ...Oh. :open :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Sooo, Princess Celestia... laugh You'll never guess who's back! Actually, maybe you can guess, 'cause she's right here. But, um... :beat :Princess Twilight Sparkle: to Sunset Am I helping? :Sunset Shimmer: sighs Princess Celestia, the last time we saw each other, I was your snide little pupil who betrayed and abandoned you. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: whispering I wouldn't have said it that way. throat What Sunset means to say is— :Sunset Shimmer: I mean that I come before you a changed pony, humbly asking for forgiveness, guidance, and knowledge. :music :Sunset Shimmer: Or I can just go, and you never have to see me again. :Princess Celestia: I've missed you, Sunset Shimmer. :Sunset Shimmer: I... I'm so sorry. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: squee :Princess Celestia: I am not familiar with the exact spell that could have erased your friends' memories. But it sounds like Equestrian magic is at work in your world. :Princess Luna: Hmm. Indeed. The toilings of this nefarious enchantment could portend unimaginable catastrophe if left unchecked. :Sunset Shimmer: giggle :slap! :Sunset Shimmer: Sorry. I'm just used to hearing you say no student parking in the faculty lot. Heh-heh. :Princess Luna: This "faculty lot" you speak of sounds like a place of great power. :Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle: giggle :Princess Celestia: The answers you seek are in the Canterlot Library. :Sunset Shimmer: There's over a million books in here. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: I wish! But don't worry. You're looking at somepony who knows this place like the back of her hoof. Where are you going, Princess Celestia? :Princess Celestia: To the restricted section. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: There's a... a reh... a reh... a reh... hyperventilating :Sunset Shimmer: Breathe, Twilight. :clank! :opening :squeaking :Princess Twilight Sparkle: gasp Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh! So many books all unread! Ancient historical artifacts! gasps I just... I thought...! I can't...! wheezes :Sunset Shimmer: You sure you're up for helping me go through all this stuff? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Don't take this away from me! :Princess Celestia: I should warn you, however. The archives' mechanical catalog has not been... well-maintained. :cranking :Sunset Shimmer: coughing :falling apart :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Guess we'll have to read everything! C'mon! No way! Can you believe they have Canterlot Cantabiles Volume Thirty-One? You heard me! Thirty-One! Sunset, that's when it gets goooooooood! gasps Over here! An original Windigo Weather Warning from the pre-Equestrian era! Oh, my goodness! I can't! I just can't! :Sunset Shimmer and Princess Celestia: laugh :Sunset Shimmer: tiredly Did you know Chancellor Puddinghead tried to pass a law mandating Earth ponies drink carrot juice at every meal? I do. Know that. Now. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Awww. Sounds like you got to read all the fun books. yawns We should probably take a break from looking... :Sunset Shimmer: sighs :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Because I found something! You're familiar with The Seven Trials of Clover the Clever? :Sunset Shimmer: Obviously. Why? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Well, first of all, these date back to before the founding of Equestria. Look at this. :Sunset Shimmer: "The Memory Stone". That sounds promising. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: It belonged to an evil sorceress who was practically invincible. With the Memory Stone, she could erase any memory from anypony. Even fragments of memories. :Sunset Shimmer: Fragments like... memories of me being nice? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm. Clover the Clever knew the sorceress had to be stopped and the Stone destroyed, so he chased her across land and sea. But every time he got close, the sorceress would erase his memory and escape. But he kept finding her. :Sunset Shimmer: How? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: These scraps of parchment. He secretly wrote everything down so he'd know what had happened and where to go next. Like a trail of bread crumbs. :Sunset Shimmer: Clever! Ohhhh. Clover the— Yeah, got it. What happened on the other side of this portal? :Princess Twilight Sparkle: The last page is missing. Clover must've hid it to keep anypony else from finding the Memory Stone. Sunset, what if the Memory Stone ended up in your world? :Sunset Shimmer: And someone is using it to make everyone hate me again? :Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle: But who? :Pinkie Pie: We’ve been out here a while. Time to reapply! :squishing :Twilight Sparkle: I've been thinking... Should we be worried about Sunset Shimmer? :Trixie Lulamoon: Yeah! Worried she comes back! I think it's a shame the way she's treating you, pretending to be your friend. She's obviously up to something. Sunset thinks the whole school exists just to serve her. to Snips and Snails Water, please! the Equestria Girls You know, seeing as how the yearbook president seems to be having a little identity crisis, I believe that means the vice president takes over. And, why... gasps that's you, Rarity! :Rarity: If this is your way of asking to be made "The Greatest and Most Powerful", the answer is no. And didn't we have this conversation yesterday? I can't quite remember. :Applejack: Uh... :Fluttershy: Hmm. :Trixie Lulamoon: Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. Memory is such a fickle thing. You never know when you'll forget something important. Like how Great and Powerful I'' am, which is why I need to be in the yearbook! :'Rarity': groans I'll think about it. :'Trixie Lulamoon': That's all I ask. :'Sunset Shimmer': I should be getting back to my world. Maybe I can convince my friends I'm telling the truth, now that I know what we're looking for. :'Princess Twilight Sparkle': The Memory Stone. I'll stay here and search the restricted section top to bottom until I find a way to get your friends' memories back. :'Sunset Shimmer': If that's even possible. :'Princess Twilight Sparkle': Oh, it's possible. Even if I have to reorganize the whole library by subject. Or maybe chronologically! Oh! And fix the broken catalog machine... throat I'll figure it out. :'Sunset Shimmer': Thank you. Both of you. :'Princess Celestia': This is quite a contrast from the last time we parted ways. But you are not that way anymore. With every choice you make, you prove yourself to possess a kind heart. :'Sunset Shimmer': I guess I had a good teacher. :'Princess Twilight Sparkle': You were a good student. :'Sunset Shimmer''' and Princess Twilight Sparkle: laugh :Princess Celestia: angrily Are you saying I wasn't a good teacher? :Princess Celestia: laughs :Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle: in laughter :Sunset Shimmer: Princess Celestia has a sense of humor? Looks like I'm not the only one who's changed. :Sunset Shimmer, Princess Celestia, and Princess Twilight Sparkle: laugh :Rainbow Dash: voce It's been a grueling afternoon, but here we are: the final match! Next point wins! A hush falls over the crowd of ten thousand fans. :beeping :Twilight Sparkle: Go, sports! :Rainbow Dash: I'm not holding back this time! :Fluttershy: That's what I'm afraid of. squeals :Pinkie Pie: Bring it on, Rainbow Dash! You and Rarity just bought your team a one-way ticket on the express train to You're Going Down! :Rainbow Dash: Ooh. Nice game face, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Thanks! I've been practicing all day. Isn't that right, little baby camera?! You're in my house now! :beeping :Spike: growls :Rarity: laughs Somebody's jealous. :Spike: Please! Call me when the flying can opener learns how to fetch. :and beeping :Spike: You're the worst. :and beeping :Spike: down :Rainbow Dash: grunts :Fluttershy: squeals :Pinkie Pie: grunts :Rainbow Dash: grunts :Sunset Shimmer: panting Great news, guys! I figured it out. Someone's erased your memory with Equestrian magic! You don't remember, but we're still friends! :beat :Sunset Shimmer: This is the Memory Stone. Do you recognize it? :beat :Sunset Shimmer: Ugh. Right. Guess not. But look. See? This is proof! We are friends! :Rest of the Equestria Girls: Ehh... :Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, please. This is the same girl who made flawless fake photos of your friend trashing the gym. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, wait a minute! Is this supposed to be me making such a ridiculous face? Ha! I'd never fake a face like that! Preposterous! Fake, I say! :Trixie Lulamoon: cackles My work here is done. Trixie out! :poof! :Trixie Lulamoon: And don't forget, Rarity! You promised to put me in the yearbook! :Sunset Shimmer: Wait! You did what? grunts :crunch :beeps, fizzles :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Sunset Shimmer: It was an accident! I can help fix it! :Twilight Sparkle: I think you've helped enough. :door closes :whispering and gossiping :bump :Sunset Shimmer: I don't want your lunch money! I'm not mean! Got it?! I'm not mean! :door slams :Trixie Lulamoon: yelps :Sunset Shimmer: So... here we are. :Trixie Lulamoon: Here we do are. :showdown music :Trixie Lulamoon: You really want to do this here in the hallway in front of everyone? :Sunset Shimmer: Up to you. :Trixie Lulamoon: Behold! Canterlot High School's Greatest and Powerfullest Student! If a seven-scale mockup doesn't convince you, I don't know what will. :Sunset Shimmer: Where's the Memory Stone? You turned my friends against me just because I wouldn't put you in the yearbook as the Greatest and Powerfullest?! "Powerfullest" isn't even a word! :Trixie Lulamoon: What are you talking about? :Sunset Shimmer: It's not a word! :Trixie Lulamoon: No. What Memory Stone? :Sunset Shimmer: The one you used to erase everyone's memory, you manipulative... blowhard! :Trixie Lulamoon: A stone that could make everyone forget all the bad tricks I've done...? Which is no tricks. Your puny rock pales in comparison to the Great and Powerful Trixie! :Sunset Shimmer: I don't believe it. You have no idea what I'm talking about. :Trixie Lulamoon: I... don't. Sorry. :Sunset Shimmer: groans :Trixie Lulamoon: Did somebody really erase everyone's memories of you? :Sunset Shimmer: Mm-hmm. :Trixie Lulamoon: And even though we all know you're the Biggest Meanie, you're saying you're not mean anymore? :Sunset Shimmer: It's complicated. :Trixie Lulamoon: So you have this idea of who you're supposed to be, but no one at school sees you that way. Is that it? Trust me. I get it. :Sunset Shimmer: Ha. I can't believe the only person who believes me is the one I called a manipulative blowhard. Sorry. :Trixie Lulamoon: I took it as a compliment. Let me help you find the Stone. :Sunset Shimmer: What's in it for you? :beat :Sunset Shimmer: No way. Absolutely not! :Trixie Lulamoon: Well, if you'd rather go on being the Biggest Meanie, that's fine by me. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: I've looked everywhere! Why can't I find the missing pages? I've always been good to you, library! :thud :Princess Twilight Sparkle: gasps This is it! The last piece was in a secret compartment! Clover the Clever buried the Stone! This rock formation must be somewhere in the other world. But it doesn't say how to get your memories back. reading "Perhaps if I had destroyed the Stone right away, some of my memories could have returned. But when the sun sets by the third day after a memory has been taken, it is erased forever." :Princess Celestia: You must warn Sunset Shimmer at once. :Sunset Shimmer: So, where should we start... partner? :Trixie Lulamoon: How about with what I call you? I'm thinking the Great and Powerful Trixie's... Pretty Decent Assistant-Detective-Helper Person. :music :conversing :Equestria Girls: and talking :Trixie Lulamoon: A cafeteria full of suspects, two detectives, and only one Memory Stone. Seems impossible, but so does pulling a rabbit out of a hat, and I do that all the time. Let's talk motive. Who here hates you enough to erase everyone's good memories of you? :Sunset Shimmer: If you go back far enough... everyone. sighs :Trixie Lulamoon: writing "Known enemies: all." :opening :Nurse Redheart: G-G-Good afternoon, ladies. Y-You feeling okay? :Trixie Lulamoon: That depends on how well you answer my questions. Has anyone come in complaining of memory problems in the last few weeks? :Nurse Redheart: Not that I can recall... :Trixie Lulamoon: You can't recall? to Sunset We're too late! :clacking :Micro Chips: Aah! Will you accept a half-chewed carrot stick? :Sunset Shimmer: What? Ew! I told you I don't want your lunch money, and I definitely don't want your lunch. :Trixie Lulamoon: munching Speak for yourself. Mmm, thanks. Word around school is you know a lot about erasing memory. :Micro Chips: I erased a ton of memory just this morning. :Sunset Shimmer: You did?! :Micro Chips: Four terabytes of quantel-accelerflex memory to be precise. :beat :Micro Chips: How come no one's ever impressed by that? :Sunset Shimmer: Is there anything you can tell us about it? Anything at all? :Maud Pie: deadpan I can't tell much from a drawing. :Sunset Shimmer: Okay. :Maud Pie: deadpan Only that it's felsic-intrusive igneous, granular in texture, most likely arranged in an equigranular matrix, with scattered biotite mica and amphibole, at least sixty-five percent alkali feldspar by volume, with a melting point of twelve-fifty centigrade, plus or minus ten degrees. Sorry I couldn't be more helpful. :Trixie Lulamoon: Sure, it seems like we've only come up with dead ends. But I mean, it could be worse? :Sunset Shimmer: sighs It's worse. :Twilight Sparkle: Good as new! Best Friends yearbook group picture, take two, #36A, attempt eight! :Equestria Girls: Best friends! :Trixie Lulamoon: Oh, stop looking at that. You're just going to wind yourself up. You can't think if you're wound up. Oh, think, Trixie! :Sunset Shimmer: I wanted to come in here and see who we're missing. sighs But we've talked to everyone, A to Z. :Trixie Lulamoon: Wait. "Not pictured: Wallflower Blush". Who's Wallflower? :Wallflower Blush: I'm right here, you know. :Trixie Lulamoon: Uh, who are you? :Wallflower Blush: Wallfower. I've known you since third grade. :Trixie Lulamoon: Ahh! I remember third grade. Not you specifically, but what a grade it was. The Great and Powerful Trrrrixie debuted her disappearing frog trick. You know, a lot of people don't realize how much work goes into raising tadpoles. You really have to coddle them... off :buzzes :Princess Twilight Sparkle: voiceover Sunset, we think the Memory Stone was buried under this rock formation. And if you don't destroy the Memory Stone by the time the sun sets today, all those memories will be erased forever. :Sunset Shimmer: How am I supposed to find a rock formation that looks... like... that rock formation?! That'll work. :click :Sunset Shimmer: Can I ask a silly question, Wallflower? Where did you take that lovely photograph? :Wallflower Blush: Oh. That's my garden. Well, the school's garden, technically. I'm the president of the Gardening Club. I founded it, too. I'm also the only member. And the only one who's ever been to the garden. Or seen it. Or even asked about it. :Trixie Lulamoon: You're not really into other people, huh? :Wallflower Blush: I was maybe going to add this picture somewhere in the yearbook. What do you think? :Trixie Lulamoon: Sorry. Sunset doesn't let anyone put things in her yearbook. No matter how much they deserve them. :Sunset Shimmer: No! You should do that, Wallflower. Uh, so don't let us keep you from working on it. :Trixie Lulamoon: What?! The Great and Powerful Trixie is... annoyed and insulted! :clacking :Wallflower Blush: What are you...? :conversing :rustling :music :Applejack: That was different. The whole school voted for her. :Pinkie Pie: She was soooooooo mean. :Twilight Sparkle: Of course, we all know you've earned the right not to be remembered that way. :Wallflower Blush: sighs Why should you notice me? After all, you're Sunset Shimmer. Everybody loves you now. sighs Why can't they see you haven't changed? :noises :Twilight Sparkle: Mmm... :Pinkie Pie: snores :Applejack: sighs :Opalescence: yowls :noises :Sunset Shimmer: You erased everyone's memories? :Wallflower Blush: Uh... Yes. :Trixie Lulamoon: Wait. Who are you again? :Hey! What are you doing?! :Sunset Shimmer and Wallflower Blush: grunting :Sunset Shimmer: What did I do to you?! Honestly, I don't even know you! :Wallflower Blush: Exactly! You had everyone fooled, but now they know you're still... the Biggest Meanie! :Sunset Shimmer: You're about to see how mean I can get! :Trixie Lulamoon: Whoa! Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa! Let's not antagonize the person with the all-powerful mystery rock! :Wallflower Blush: I don't like confrontation. Let's just... forget this ever happened! :Sunset Shimmer: Don't erase—! :whoosh :Trixie Lulamoon: Huh? What was I saying? I'm sure it was something brilliant. Also, gasps how is it already three o'clock? :handle jiggles :Trixie Lulamoon: Why won't this door open? And what are we even doing in here? :Sunset Shimmer: I... don't remember. :shaking and banging :Sunset Shimmer: Is anybody out there? Somebody open the door! If we don't get outta here and figure out who has the Stone, in a few hours, it'll be too late to restore everyone's memories. I'll lose my friends forever. :Trixie Lulamoon: How are we supposed to catch someone who can erase our memory every time we get close to catching them? :uncrumples :Sunset Shimmer: By being clever! :Trixie Lulamoon: Wha? :Sunset Shimmer: I wrote myself a note. "Check the video." Yes! It's been recording this whole time! :Trixie Lulamoon: Twilight's camera? What are you talking about? :Sunset Shimmer: I don't remember doing it, but I must have realized our memories would get erased, so I pressed record! :rewinding :Wallflower Blush: video That's my garden. :Trixie Lulamoon: Who's that? :Sunset Shimmer: Wallflower Blush. :Trixie Lulamoon: Name's not ringing a bell. :Blush ::video You don't see me fitting in... :Trixie Lulamoon: Ugh. :fast-forwarding :Trixie Lulamoon: Long song, huh? :Sunset Shimmer: video What did I do to you?! Honestly, I don't even know you! :Wallflower Blush: video Exactly! You had everyone fooled, but now they know you're still the Biggest Meanie! :Sunset Shimmer: video You're about to see how mean I can get! :beep :Trixie Lulamoon: She's kinda right about you. :Sunset Shimmer: sarcastically Yeah, thanks. :Trixie Lulamoon: Actually, the Wise and Moralizing Trixie was making a point. You said you didn't do anything. :Sunset Shimmer: I didn't! I wasn't mean to her at all! :Trixie Lulamoon: But maybe it's not good enough to not be mean to someone. Maybe you have to be nice. :music :Sunset Shimmer: You're right. Not that it matters. I'm still trapped in here. sighs Unless you can magic us out of here. :Trixie Lulamoon: Ooh, what's the point in trying? You've seen enough of my tricks to know what'll happen. :Sunset Shimmer: sighs At least when the sun goes down and everyone hates me forever, I'll still have one friend in the morning. :Trixie Lulamoon: Huh? :Sunset Shimmer: And I mean, she is the Greatest and Powerfullest Canterlot High School has to offer, so I guess I can't complain. :Trixie Lulamoon: You poor fool! You actually believed me when I was pretending to give up? Mere stage banter! The Great and Powerful Trixie never gives up on herself or her friends. I mean, her Pretty Decent Assistant-Detective-Helper People. Behold! The Magician's Exit! :poof! :Trixie Lulamoon: Yes! It worked! I finally did it! :knocking :Sunset Shimmer: Still in here! :Trixie Lulamoon: Ummm... laugh Um, all part of the trick! Have you out in a jiffy! :poof! :poof! :poof! :Trixie Lulamoon: You know what? Just leave me in here! Just go! :Sunset Shimmer: I owe you one, Trixie! I will never forget this! :Trixie Lulamoon: Never say never. :Sunset Shimmer: Wallflower? Wallflower, stop! :Wallflower Blush: You remember my name? :Sunset Shimmer: I remember everything! The Memory Stone, how I acted, all of it! :Wallflower Blush: What?! How?! I erased the whole afternoon! :Sunset Shimmer: Listen. I used to be just like you. Sure, I was popular, but I was lonely. :Wallflower Blush: You're nothing like me, and I'm not lonely, because I have... plants! That sounded less lonely in my head. :Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry, Wallflower. :Wallflower Blush: No, you're not. You're just trying to look good in front of your friends! And it's working! Gah! How am I supposed to get back at you if nothing I do matters?! I hate you! :Sunset Shimmer: gasps :Wallflower Blush: I wanted to teach you a lesson by erasing your friends' good memories of you. But obviously that didn't work. But what if I erased all their memories of high school? :Sunset Shimmer: You can't! You'd be stealing their memories of each other! :Wallflower Blush: They'll think of each other the way you think of me! Which is not at all! :zap! :Sunset Shimmer: Nooo! :Equestria Girls: gasp :Sunset Shimmer: I've ruined their friendship once before. I'd rather give up my own memories than let it happen again! grunts Fluttershy! No! Applejack! grunts Rarity! Aah! Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie! Twilight! Don't forget me! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :sounds :Sunset Shimmer: gasps This isn't Canterlot. Where am I? Princess Celestia? What's happened to me? Somepony, help me! Who are you? :Twilight Sparkle: We're your friends. :Applejack: We may not remember you... :Pinkie Pie: But after seeing what you did... :Rarity: ...the sacrifice you made for us... :Fluttershy: ...we'd be proud to call you... :Rest of the Equestria Girls: ...our friend! :Wallflower Blush: gasps :music :Twilight Sparkle: Wallflower! You have magic you do not understand! But it is nothing compared to the Magic of—! :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, yeah, we get it. Light her up, ladies! :noises continue :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight... Sparkle? :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer! :Equestria Girls: cheer :Twilight Sparkle: We're so sorry. :Sunset Shimmer: I'm just glad to have you all back. :Wallflower Blush: I'm so ashamed. When I first found the Memory Stone, I only erased little things – awkward hellos, saying the wrong thing, literally any public speaking... :Twilight Sparkle: I've had plenty of awkward moments I wish I could erase, too. :Wallflower Blush: But it's no excuse. I was so used to erasing memories that I got completely carried away. I'm sorry for everything. :Sunset Shimmer: It's okay. I'm sorry, too. I may have stopped being mean, but a Great and Powerful friend helped me realize I still wasn't very nice to you. Everyone matters, Wallflower. No matter how insignificant or invisible they feel. :Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Dear Princess Twilight, you can add a new ending to the archives. The Memory Stone is no more. :Vice Principal Luna: No student parking in the faculty lot. :opens :Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Thank you for your help. Give my best to Princess Luna and, of course, thank my second-best teacher Princess Celestia. Make sure she knows you're kidding when you say that, though. I'm happy to say everything is back how it used to be. :Trixie Lulamoon: I demand to speak to the yearbook president! How did this get in here? :Sunset Shimmer: A yearbook president never reveals her secrets! :Sunset Shimmer: voiceover Well, not ''exactly how it used to be.'' :Sunset Shimmer: I've got a yearbook delivery for Best Gardener! :Equestria Girls: chattering :beeping :Rainbow Dash: groans Oh, come on! Seriously?! :credits es:Transcripciones/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Mejor Candidata a Ser Olvidada Category:Equestria Girls transcripts